Moon
Moon is a Zombies map in Call of Duty: Black Ops. It was released in the Rezurrection Map Pack for Xbox Live on August 23rd. According to the Call of Duty: Black Ops Facebook page, this is the final Zombies map for Black Ops. The original characters return in this map. Moon is the largest Zombie map so far. Overview Moon takes place on the moon and on Area 51. The map features Tank Dempsey, Nikolai Belinski, Takeo Masaki, and Edward Richtofen as playable characters and includes two new Wonder Weapons: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device, as well as the new perk Mule Kick. Players start in Area 51, where zombies first spawn in slowly and teleporter to access Moon's surface is locked. After a while, the teleporter is available for use, and after that, an alarm buzzer is heard and zombies become significantly faster and stronger. Also, Hellhounds will start to spawn. Pack-a-Punch is available from the start, as well as Juggernog or Speed Cola. If players are overwhelmed by Zombies, they can retreat to a teleporter, where they will be sent to the Moon. When arriving at the Moon, there is no oxygen, and players must find spacesuits or they will be downed. It is important to note that when in Area 51, no zombie kills will count towards the round, but it is a great way to get money in the beginning. Features *A new Perk-a-Cola: Mule Kick. When bought, the player will receive a third gun slot. *Two new Wonder Weapons: the Wave Gun and the Quantum Entanglement Device (QED). *New types of Zombies: Phasing Zombies and Astronaut Zombies *The return of Crawler Zombies and Hellhounds. The Hellhounds only spawn in Area 51 after the player(s) stay there long enough *Low gravity environment *Gravity Lifts *The P.E.S. and the Hacker. A player can only have one of these at a time as both are equipment. *A Teleporter to reach the Receiving Area. Players can get trapped there if they're not in the teleporter when it activates. Their allies can resurrect them when they reach the moon base. The Receiving Area contains the Pack-a-Punch Machine, Juggernog and Speed Cola (one of them will randomly spawn whenever the players teleport) and is where Hellhounds can spawn. *A new easter egg mission called Richtofen's Grand Scheme. Samantha Maxis appears at its end. New Perk Mule Kick is the new perk on this map, located near the Teleporter and the AK-74u. It costs 4000 points and lets the player carry three weapons. After buying the perk, a random weapon spawns in the form of a power-up, or if the player decides to buy another weapon, they will keep both of their previous weapons. Weapons Starting Weapons *M1911 *M67 Grenade *Knife Off-Wall Weapons *M14 - Outside the starting room *Olympia - Outside the starting room *MPL *PM63 *MP5K - In the room with Deadshot Daiquiri *AK-74u - Outside, near the teleporter on the Moon *Stakeout - Inside the Power Room *M16 - In the tunnels near the Power Room *Bowie Knife - Above the stairs near MP5K *Claymore - On a crate, in the Bio-Dome. *Semtex grenades - Left of Stamin-Up Mystery Box Weapons *AUG (Swarovski Scope) *Ballistic Knife *China Lake *Commando *Crossbow *CZ75 (single or Dual Wield) *Dragunov *FAMAS *FN FAL *G11 (Low Power Scope) *Galil *Gersch Device *HK21 *HS10 *L96A1 *M72 LAW *Python *QED *SPAS-12 *Spectre *RPK *Ray Gun *Wave Gun Easter Eggs *A musical easter egg called Coming Home, with teddy bears with space helmets on around the map. *A second musical easter egg is an arcade style song that sounds similar to Damned, the zombies lobby music. It is activated by holding the action button by a computer in the lab. *A third musical easter egg is Nightmare by Avenged Sevenfold. It is activated by reaching round 20. *A major easter egg, Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *There are five radios placed around the map. *Upon completing both parts of the Easter Egg, Samantha will switch bodies with Richtofen, trapping him in her body. Gallery Rezurrection.jpg|Moons advertisement picture, note the flying zombie in a space suit in the back ground. Blackops rez moon 3.jpg|Zombies on the moon, note how they appear to have been ripped open in the abdomen. Moon screen earth.jpg|Zombies on what appears to be the moon's surface, note how the zombies in the background seem to be doing a "bunny hop". Resurrection full.jpg|Moon as it appears on the Rezurrection poster. Moonloadingscreen.png|Loading Screen File:Dogsinmoon.png|The group fighting in Area 51 against Hellhounds File:Moon Pack-a-Punch.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch machine is located in Area 51 zT4iD5YdGuI Trivia *This is the first level in Zombies and the Call of Duty Series to be set in space. *This map marks the first apprence of Samantha Maxis. References